yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
17/54
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 54-رَّبُّكُمْ أَعْلَمُ بِكُمْ إِن يَشَأْ يَرْحَمْكُمْ أَوْ إِن يَشَأْ يُعَذِّبْكُمْ وَمَا أَرْسَلْنَاكَ عَلَيْهِمْ وَكِيلاً Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 54-Rabbukum a’lemu bikum, in yeşa’ yerhamkum ev in yeşa’ yuazzibkum, ve mâ erselnâke aleyhim vekîlâ(vekîlen). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. rabbu-kum : sizin Rabbiniz * 2. a'lemu : iyi bilir * 3. bi-kum : sizi * 4. in : eğer * 5. yeşa' : diler * 6. yerham-kum : size merhamet eder, rahmet nuru gönderir * 7. ev : veya * 8. in : eğer * 9. yeşa' : diler * 10. yuazzib-kum : sizi azaplandırır * 11. ve mâ erselnâ-ke : ve biz seni göndermedik * 12. aleyhim : onların üzerine, onlara * 13. vekîlen : vekil olarak Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 54-Rabbiniz, sizi daha iyi bilir; dilerse acır size, yahut dilerse azâp eder size ve seni, onların amellerini gözetmek, onları korumak için göndermedik. Ali Bulaç Meali * 54-Sizi en iyi Rabbiniz bilir; dilerse size merhamet eder, dilerse sizi azablandırır. Biz seni onların üzerine bir vekil olarak göndermedik. Ahmet Varol Meali * 54-Rabbiniz sizi daha iyi bilir. Dilerse size merhamet eder ve dilerse azab eder. Biz seni onların üzerine bir vekil olarak göndermedik. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 54-Rabbiniz sizi daha iyi bilir. Dilerse size merhamet eder veya dilerse size azabeder. Biz seni onlara vekil olarak göndermedik. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 54-Rabbiniz sizi daha iyi bilir. (Durumunuza göre) dilerse size merhamet eder, dilerse azap eder. Seni de onlara vekil olarak göndermedik. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 54-Rabbiniz, sizi en iyi bilendir. Dilerse size merhamet eder; dilerse sizi cezalandırır. Biz, seni onların üstüne bir vekil olarak göndermedik. Edip Yüksel Meali * 54-Rabbiniz sizi daha iyi bilir. Dilerse size acır, dilerse sizi cezalandırır. Seni onlara avukatlık yapasın diye göndermedik Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 54-Rabbiniz sizi daha iyi bilir; dilerse size merhamet eder, dilerse azap eder. Seni de onların üzerlerine vekil göndermedik. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 54-Rabbınız sizi daha çok bilir, dilerse size merhamet buyurur, dilerse size azâb eder, seni de üzerlerine vekîl göndermedik- Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 54-Rabbiniz sizi pek ziyâde bilendir. Dilerse size merhamet buyurur ve dilerse sizi muazzep kılar ve seni onların üzerine bir vekil olarak göndermedik. Muhammed Esed * 54-Rabbiniz ne olduğunuzu, (neye layık olduğunuzu) tam olarak bilmektedir: dilerse size acıyıp esirgeme gösterir, dilerse cezalandırır sizi. Bunun içindir ki (ey Peygamber,) seni (insanların) yazgılarına karar verme yetkisiyle göndermedik; Suat Yıldırım * 54-Rabbiniz sizi pek iyi bilir. Dilerse size merhamet eder yahut dilerse sizi cezalandırır. Bunun içindir ki, ey Resulüm, seni onlar üzerine yönetici, onlardan sorumlu olarak göndermedik. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 54-Rabbiniz sizi daha iyi bilir. Dilerse size acır, dilerse size azâbeder. Biz seni, onların üzerine vekil göndermedik. Şaban Piriş Meali * 54-Rabbiniz sizi daha iyi bilir. Dilerse size merhamet eder veya dilerse azap eder. Biz seni onlara vekil olarak göndermedik.- Ümit Şimşek Meali * 54-Rabbiniz sizi en iyi bilendir. O dilerse size merhamet eder, dilerse azap eder. Seni ise Biz onlardan sorumlu bir vekil olarak göndermedik. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 54-Rabbiniz sizi daha iyi bilir. Dilerse size rahmet eder, dilerse size azap eder. Biz seni onlar üzerine vekil göndermedik. Yusuf Ali (English) * 54- It is your Lord that knoweth you best: If He please, He granteth(2239) you mercy, or if He please, punishment: We have not sent thee to be a disposer of their affairs for them.4- M. Pickthall (English) * 54- Your Lord is Best Aware of you. If He will, He will have mercy on you, or if He will, He will punish you. We have not sent thee (O Muhammad) as a warden over them. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 54- Rabbiniz sizi çok daha iyi bilir. Dilerse tevbeniz sebebiyle size merhamet eder, dilerse azab eder. Seni de onların üzerine vekil göndermedik. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *52- Sizi çağıracağı gün, O'na övgüyle icabet edecek (dünyada) pek az bir süre kaldığınızı sanacaksınız.(56) 53- Kullarıma, sözün en güzel olanını söylemelerini, söyle. Çünkü şeytan aralarını açıp bozmaktadır. Şüphesiz şeytan insanın açıkça bir düşmanıdır.(59) 54- Sizi en iyi Rabbiniz bilir; dilerse size merhamet eder, dilerse sizi azablandırır.(60) Biz seni onların üzerine bir vekil olarak göndermedik.(61) 55- Rabbin, göklerde ve yerde olan herkesi en iyi bilir. Andolsun, biz peygamberlerin bir kısmını bir kısmına üstün kıldık(62) ve Davud'a da Zebur verdik.(63) 56- De ki: "O'nun dışında (ilah olarak) öne sürdüklerinizi çağırın, onlar sizden ne zararı uzaklaştırabilirler, ne de (onu yararınıza) dönüştürebilirler.(64) AÇIKLAMA 56. Yani, "Siz ölümle kıyamet gününde tekrar dirilişiniz arasında sadece bir kaç saat yaşadığınızı sanacaksınız, çünkü kısa bir uykudan sonra aynı günün sesiyle uyarıldığınızı düşüneceksiniz." "O'na hamdederek çağrısına uyarsınız." cümlesi büyük bir gerçeğe işaret etmektedir: Tekrar dirilirken kafir de mümin de Allah'a hamdedecektir. Mümin böyle yapacaktır, çünkü o dünyada iken de aynı inancı kabul etmiş veya yaşamıştır. Kafire gelince böyle deme cesaretini bulacaktır, çünkü onda küfrü nedeniyle bastırmakta olduğu bu inanma fırsatı vardır. Yeni hayatta tüm bu kasti baskılar sona erecek ve kafirler elinde olmaksızın Allah'a hamdedecektir. 57. "İnananlar" 58. Müminlere, kafirlerle ve diğer İslâm düşmanlarıyla tartıştıklarında bile güzel sözler söylemeleri emredilmektedir. Onlara ne sert söz söylemeli ne de abartılmış ifadeler kullanılmalıdır. Konuşmalarında soğukkanlı olmalı ve karşı tarafın kışkırtıcı davranışlarına rağmen sadece doğru olanı söylemelidirler. 59. Müminler şeytanın kışkırtmalarına karşı da uyarılmaktadırlar. "Düşmanlarınıza cevap verirken sinirlendiğinizi hissederseniz, hemen bu kışkırtmayı sizin tartışmanıza zarar vermek isteyen şeytanın yaptığını anlamalısınız. Böylece o, insanlar arasında anlaşmazlığı yaymaya çalışır." 60. Bu ayet müminlerin, cennetin kendilerine has olduğu ve düşmanlarının cehenneme girecekleri şeklinde ifadeler kullanmalarını yasaklar. Bunlara karar verecek olan sadece Allah'tır, çünkü O tüm insanlar hakkında geçmiş, gelecek gizli aşikar her şeyden haberdardır. Bir kimsenin azap mı yoksa mükafaat mı göreceğine sadece O karar verir. Bununla birlikte şu tür insanların Allah'ın rahmetini hakettiği, şu tür insanlarınsa Allah'ın gazabını hakettiği söylenebilir. Fakat hiç kimsenin, belirli bir kimsenin Allah'ın rahmetini, başka birinin de Allah'ın gazabını hakettiğini söylemeye hakkı yoktur. 61. Bu, bir peygamberin kimin azap kimin rahmet göreceğine karar vermek üzere değil, sadece mesajı tebliğ etmek üzere gönderildiğini bildirmektedir. Fakat bu peygamber'in (s.a) böyle bir davranışta bulunduğu ve Allah'ın bu nedenle onu uyardığı anlamına gelmez. Gerçekte bu, müminleri uyarmayı amaçlar: Hz. Peygamber (s.a) insanların kaderlerine karar verme durumunda olmadığına göre, onlar da bir kimseyi cennetlik veya cehennemlik diye önceden belirlemeye kalkışmamalıdır. 62. Burada görünürde hitap Hz. Peygamber'e (s.a) olmasına rağmen gerçek muhatap Mekkeli müşriklerdir. Bu hitap onların Peygamber'i (s.a) küçük görmelerini eleştirmektedir. Genelde aynı çağda yaşayanların, özelde de düşmanların, kendi toplumlarından çıkan bir insandaki üstünlük ve soyluluğu görmemeleri çok rastlanılan bir olaydır. Aynı durum Hz. Peygamber'de (s.a) olağanüstü veya küçük hiç bir özellik göremeyen çağdaşları için de geçerliydi. Onlara göre o, aralarından çıkan herhangi bir insandı. Diğer taraftan onlar, kendilerinden bir kaç yüzyıl önce yaşayan ünlü bazı kimselere çok saygı duyuyorlar ve onları yüceliğin mükemmele ulaştığı varlıklar olarak telakki ediyorlardı. Hz. Muhammed (s.a) peygamberliğini ilan ettiğinde ona karşı saçma sapan itirazlar öne sürmelerinin nedeni buydu. Şöyle diyorlardı: "Kendisinin Peygamber olduğunu iddia eden şu adama bakın. Oysa o herkesten büyük bir saygı gören eski peygamberlerle karşılaştırılamaz bile." Allah bu itiraza şöyle cevap verdi: "Biz yerdeki ve gökteki tüm yarattıklarımızdan haberdarız ve onların derecelerini biz biliriz, siz değil. Daha önceki peygamberlere nimet verdiğimiz ve bazısını bazısından üstün kıldığımız gibi, kime peygamberlik vereceğimizi biz biliriz." 63. Hz. Davud'un (a.s) burada özellikle anılmasının nedeni, peygamberliğin, insanın bu dünya ile hiç ilgisi olmaması anlamına gelmediğini göstermektedir. Bu, onların Hz. Muhammed'in (s.a) bir insan olduğunu öne sürerek peygamberliğine yaptıkları itiraza bir cevap niteliğindedir. Burada şöyle denilmek istenmektedir: "Davud kendisini normal bir insandan daha çok dünya ile ilgilenmeye mecbur eden bir makamda, yani kral olmasına rağmen, Allah ona peygamberlik nimetini verdi, ona Kitap, yani Zebur'u verdi. Aynı şekilde Hz. Muhammed'e de (s.a) karısı, çocukları olduğu, herkes gibi bir hayat sürdüğü, ticaret ve alış verişle uğraştığı kısacası, hayati ihtiyaçlarını sağlamak zorunda olan her insanın yaptıklarını yaptığı halde peygamberlik nimeti verilebilirdi. Böyle bir açıklama zorunluydu, çünkü Mekkeli müşrikler, böyle bir insanın değil peygamber, saygı değer ve dindar bir insan bile olmayacağı görüşündedirler. Çünkü onlara göre zahit ve dindar bir adam dünyayla ilgili hiç bir iş yapmamalı, inzivaya çekilip Allah'ı zikretmelidir. Oysa Hz. Peygamber (s.a) yaşaması için gerekli olan şeyleri kazanmak için çalışmak zorundaydı. 64. Bu uyarı, tevhid ilkesini işlemekte ve şirki reddetmektedir. Buna göre, şirk sadece Allah'tan başkasına secde etmekten ibaret değildir. Allah'tan başkasına yalvarıp başkasından yardım dilemek de şirktir. Çünkü yalvarmak ve yardım dilemek de bir tür ibadettir. Bu nedenle Allah'tan başkasından yardım dileyen kimse de, puta tapan kimse kadar müşriktir. Bu ayet, Allah'tan başka, dualara cevap veren, sıkıntıları gideren, kötü durumları düzelten başka bir gücün olmadığını açıkça göstermektedir. O halde, eğer bir kimse Allah'tan başkasının bir güce sahip olduğunu söylerse şirk işlemiş olacaktır. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *54. Rabbiniz ne olduğunuzu, layık olduğunuzu tam olarak bilmektedir: dilerse size acıyıp esirgeme gösterir, dilerse cezalandırır sizi.Bunun içindir ki Peygamber, seni insanların yazgılarına karar verme yetkisiyle göndermedik; (62) 62 - Bu anlam örgüsü içinde vekîl terimine karşılık olarak verdiğimiz "başka varlığın kaderini/yazgısını belirleme yetkisine sahip olan kimse" ifadesi hk. bkz. bu surenin 2. ayeti üzerine 4. not. Yukarıdaki cümle için aynı derecede makul bir başka çeviri de şu olabilirdi: "Biz seni onların davranışlarından sorumlu olarak göndermedik". Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *54. Rabbiniz sizi en iyi bilendir. Dilerse size merhamet buyurur ve dilerse size azap eder ve seni onların üzerine bir vekil olarak göndermedik. 54. Ey insanlar!. Şüphe yok ki, (Rabbiniz sizi en iyi bilendir) sizin kabiliyetinizi, maksatlarınızı, lâyık olduğunuz şeyleri hakkıyla bilendir. 0 Kerem sahibi Rab (dilerse size merhamet buyurur) sizi hidayete erdirir (ve dilerse size) kusurlarınızdan dolayı (azap eder) artık ey müminler!. Başkalarını da hakir görmeyiniz, olabilir ki, o hakir görülen kimseler, hallerini düzelterek güzel bir sona kavuşurlar. Binaenaleyh onlar ile güzelce tartışmada bulunmalıdır ki, hakkı kabul etmelerine sebep olabilsin. (Ve) Resulüm!, (seni onların) o inkarcıların (üzerine bir vekîl olarak göndermedik) onları korumaya, onları zorla Allah'ın rızasını kazanmaya sevketmekle emrolunmuş değilsin. Sen ancak bir müjdeci ve uyarıcısın. Artık sen ve sana tabi olanlar, muhalifleri en güzel bir yolla irşada çalışmalısınız. "Deniliyor ki: Bu ilâhî emir, cihad hakkındaki âyetin inişinden evvele aittir. Bununla beraber birçok hususlarda en güzel yolu tercih ederek o şekilde halkı irşada devam etmek icabeder."